A Lost Friendship
by Kaoru Kagura
Summary: Shun Kazami had a friend named Cecelia at his house for the time being. They were like brother and sister. After she leaves to go back to her own home, he nearly forgets. But what happends when a mysterious girl comes into Bakugan Interspace? Shun x O/C
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! How goes it? So this is my first time doing a fanfic in a LONG time so sorry if this doesn't suit your fancy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan! I only own my O/C characters!**

_A 13-year-old Shun Kazami (or in the first season or before; whatever suits your fancy) was at the dojo to practice waiting for his grandfather to practice with his skills. When his grandfather entered the dojo, Shun was surprised to see a girl about the age of 12 beside him with a luggage with her._

_She had tan skin, brown eyes, and her raven hair was a slightly longer than shoulder length. She wore a green t-shirt with a long sleeved white shirt underneath, a pair of blue jeans, and white sock because she had taken off her shoes when she entered._

"_Shun, this is Cecelia Jayden. For the time being, she will be staying with us. Her parents are close to yours," the grandfather said._

_Cecelia looked at him and bowed respectfully and quietly said, "I-it's nice to meet you, Shun! I've heard great things from your grandfather."_

_He did the same, but calmly, and replied, "Likewise."_

_They stood up again. Grandfather said, "Cecelia will be training with us. She'll learn everything you have already been taught." He smiled at him and then looked at Cecelia, who was shy of being new there. "Shun will help you to your room, is that alright? Then you two can come back to begin training, okay?"_

_She shyly nodded at him._

_Shun took her luggage and Cecelia quietly followed behind him. He chuckled and smiled gently. "There's no need to be shy, Cecelia." She looked up with a confused look. "Just make yourself at home. We have met once, but you were about 3 years old."_

"_Really? Now that you mention it, I think I remember now… I called you Onii-chan, right?"_

"_That's right. I'm glad you remember me."_

_Now at the dojo, it began as Shun fought against his grandfather. Cecelia was sitting on the side, watching._

"_Careful, Shun. Your opponent should not be able to see your next move." (I'm making up these sayings.)_

_Shun pulled back and catching his breath. Immediately after, he ran forward with his fist ready to attack the grandfather in the chest. He hit him, and Grandfather did stagger a little. Grandfather was very proud of his grandson._

"_Well done, my grandson." They bowed at each other. "Please take a break. Cecelia, would you like to begin?"_

"_Y-yes, sir," she replied and stood up. Shun watched her walk across from his grandfather as he sat on the floor. _

"_Would you like to use your technique?" he asked, getting into a fighting stance._

_She did the same, but it was different from his. She had her hands open and her weight shifted to her left leg. "Yes."_

"_Let's begin!" he said and immediately taunted her to attack._

_She dashed over with amazing speed with her palm pulled back to hit. The grandfather moved to the side and Cecelia hit the air and fell forward. She got up on her feet and trembled a bit. She hesitated a bit and ran forward to attack again. The grandfather moved again, but Cecelia saw this and spun on her foot to get behind the old man. With her palm, she hit his back and he staggered forward with surprise. _

_He turned around and said, "Your speed and strength is better than what your parents have told me. But you still have a long way to go and catch up with Shun."_

"_Y-yes, sir," she said quietly. The two were excused to their rooms and Cecelia quickly walked out. _

_Shun, his grandfather, and Cecelia stayed together for a while in Shun's house. Shun told her about Bakugan and taught her about the basics. Cecelia was like a little sister to Shun. Then, two months later, Cecelia was moving back to her own home. _

_She had her luggage beside her and she was in front of the door. _

"_It's been great to have you here, Cecelia," the Grandfather said._

"_I hope I can see you guys again," she replied. She ran over to Shun and gave him a hug. "Bye, Onii-chan!"_

"_Bye, Cecelia," he said, smiling and hugging her back._

_A horn honked from outside. They let go and she picked up her luggage. She opened the door and ran to the car outside. When she put the luggage in the back and climbed in the back seat. She opened the window and waved good-bye as the car drove off. The two men waved back. _


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Bakugan in any way! All I own is the O/Cs in the story and the Guardian Bakugan with my character is made up.**

Shun, now at the age of 17**(around the new season, Mechatanium Surge. He'll be wearing the same clothes from there, too, 'cause they just look so awesome)** sits at the edge of a fountain in the Commons of Bakugan Interspace to relax for a while.

"Hey, Shun!" his friend, Dan Kuso, called with Marucho Marakura running with him.

"Hey, guys. What's up?" he asked as he stood up and faced them.

"Have you seen that girl in 20th place on the board?" Dan asked out of breath.

"She just came in a couple of months ago. She's very powerful, at least that's what I hear from other brawlers here," Marucho says.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I think that girl's in the middle of a battle right now. Wanna go see?" Dan said.

"Why not?" the three boys took off running to the battle.

Now at Arena F-12, they sit down above the air and watch the battle take place. There was a boy with dirty blond hair, fair skin, and blue eyes on one side wearing a collared shirt with jeans who had a Subterra bakugan on his side. There was a girl tan skin and mid-back black hair who wore a dark green spaghetti strap shirt over an elbow length grey T-shirt, dark blue jeans and slip-on green shoes that had a Ventus bakugan with her.

"Ability activate!" the boy shouted holding his wrist up with the ability card over the Baku Watch. "Boulder punches! Go get 'em Nararzak! **(The name is made up!)**" The Subterra bakugan, who like a knight, raised his sword and pointed at the Ventus bakugan, who looked like a green girl with three talons on her feet, devil wings on her back, claws on her hands, and sharp teeth.

Parts of the ground beneath them rose from the ground. Narazak slashed his sword and the boulders swiftly went towards the Ventus bakugan.

"Oh no!" the girl cried. "Pargrana!"

"CJ, hurry!" a girl with some of her curly, blond hair tied in a side tail called to her teammate.

"R-Right! Ability activate!" the girl named CJ cried. "Pip **(This is an ability card in my collection of Ventus ability cards)**!" Pargrana flew in the air and spun as green energy balls formed. "Gatecard open! Final Blow!"

Pargrana stopped spinning and the energy balls grew larger and attacked the coming boulders. They were destroyed in one shot. With the remaining energy balls, they shot Narazak quickly. The bakugan returned to their small size.

"Battle over! The winner is Cecelia Jayden!" the electronic voice announced. The rocky battlefield began to disappear.

Cecelia walked over to the other brawler and held out her hand.

"Thanks for a great battle!" she said, smiling.

He grinned. "Alright, but next time, I'm gonna win!" They shook hands.

"Cecelia is a good sport. I respect that," Marucho said crossing his arms and nodding.

"Yeah, not to mention she's pretty strong!" Dan replied. "What do you think, Shun?" He didn't reply. He was stuck in his thoughts.

_Cecelia . . . Jayden?_ Shun thought. _Where have I heard that name?_

"Shun? Earth to Shun." He waved a hand in front of Shun's face.

He flinched. "What?"

"That's not like you, Shun. Are you alright?" Marucho asked.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine . . ."

"Hey! CJ!" a boy called. Cecelia turned her head to see a boy with light brown hair with the other girl.

The blond haired girl had blue eyes and wore an orange dress-like tank top with a yellow long sleeved shirt underneath, a pair of blue capris, and yellow shoes. She had a blue tie to tie her side tail up.

The light brown haired boy had brown eyes and wore a black vest with a purple shoes, blue jeans, and purple sneakers.

"See you later!" she said running to the boy and girl.

"CJ, that was awesome, dude!" he exclaimed.

"Jeez, Dylan! How many times have I told you not to call me that?" Cecelia hit him upside on the head.

"Calm down, CJ. Besides, the nickname fits you! Right, Annabelle?"

"I'm actually with him, CJ," the blond child known as Annabelle said.

"Well, thanks for being so nice guys!" CJ said sarcastically.

Annabelle noticed something when the audience began to leave. "Well, well. Look who came to see your battle, CJ." She pointed to one of the risers.

They saw Marucho, Dan, and Shun standing at the top of the riser.

"You should feel honored. It's not every day the Battle Brawlers watch a battle of yours," Dylan said, crossing his arms. "Especially Shun. He's usually fighting some brawler by this time."

Cecelia just stood there; staring at the three Battle Brawlers talk with each other about something.

_Shun . . . niichan?_ She wondered as they exited the arena.

"Aw, seems like little CJ here has something for one of the brawlers!" Dylan laughed and gave her a noogie.

"Ow, Dylan! Stop that! C'mon, dude!" she said with a small blush creeping on her face. "That's so untrue."

"Then how come you were looking at one of them with a dreamy look?" he teased.

"Now, now, you two! Stop!" Annabelle said.

"I was not!" Cecelia protested. There was a laugh from their left.

"Seems like you guys are pretty good friends," Dan said with Shun and Marucho behind him.

". . . He started it!" Cecelia shouted.

"No I didn't! You did!"

"If you didn't say what you said earlier, this wouldn't have happened!" They continued to bicker.

"Uh . . . excuse them for their behavior," Annabelle said politely. "This happens often with these two. But it should resolve in a couple of seconds."

"Sorry 'bout that, Annabelle," Cecelia said with Dylan. She faced the brawlers. "How can we help you?"

"We wanted to congratulate you for your win, Cecelia," Marucho said.

Then her eyes widened when she met Shun's eyes. Shun felt like he knew he saw those same eyes once. But where? Cecelia's face was stained red.

"Uh . . . guys!" CJ exclaimed quickly, looking away from Shun. "I need to talk to you guys, uh . . . over there!" She pushed her two friends somewhere.

"Hey! CJ, are you alright?" Annabelle asked looking over her shoulder.

"What's going on with you?" Dylan said craning his neck. The two moved to their side, making Cecelia fall down. She ran somewhere quickly. "H-hey! Cecelia, wait up!" The two kids ran after their friend.

"Wonder what that's all about . . .," Dan said.

"I wonder if Cecelia is alright," Marucho wondered.

"Maybe she'll be here tomorrow," Shun said.

"Yeah! Then we can asked her what the deal was," Dan replied.

Cecelia exited Bakugan Interspace and hid in her not-so-secret hiding place from her friends, hugging her knees in the corner. Their clubhouse was just a shed her father used to use, but stopped using it. They asked Mr. Jayden if they could use it and they cleaned it out to make a clubhouse.

Annabelle and Dylan came through the door, panting for air.

"Cecelia, what's going on with you?" Annabelle asked, walking towards her.

"Nothing . . ."

"You know we know that you're lying. We know you. Now can you please tell us what happened with you?" Dylan said.

"Remember how I told you that I knew a boy that was an older brother to me . . .?"

"Yeah," they said in unison.

"The boy I was talking about . . ." She hesitated to continue and lifted her head. "The boy was Shun-niichan."


End file.
